youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wendy Williams Show
| language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 96 (As of December 9, 2009) | executive_producer = Wendy Williams Rob Dauber | camera = | runtime = 60 minutes (including commercials) | company = Debmar-Mercury | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV) | audio_format = Dolby Digital | network = Syndicated (July 14, 2008-present) BET (July 13, 2009-present) | first_aired = July 14, 2008 | last_aired = present| website = http://www.WendyShow.com/ }} 53rd Street Studio where the show is produced]] Wendy Williams Show is a syndicated talk show that premiered on July 14, 2008 as six-week sneak peek, in four markets. The test run was picked up for a full season that began its run on July 13, 2009 in over 70% of the country in syndication, and at midnight (with an encore at 8AM) on the BET cable network. As of November 17, 2009, The Wendy Williams Show has been renewed through 2012. History In early 2008, FOX Broadcasting Networks picked up rights to the show which simultaneously airs on TV stations covering more than 95 percent of the United States and BET who picked up the show in early 2009. Representatives of the BET Networks were delighted to add Wendy to the lineup, stating, "After two solid quarters of growth at BET, we're thrilled that 'The Wendy Williams Show' will be joining our line-up in July to strengthen the network's momentum," said Barbara Zaneri, Executive Vice President Programming Strategy, Scheduling and Acquisitions, who negotiated the deal for BET Networks. The show was initially taped at the Chelsea Studios in New York City. It is now taped 433 West 53rd Street. Opening routine The show usually begins with an audience member (sometimes a celebrity in their own right) stating who they are and what's in store for that day's show. The person then says Wendy's signature phrase, "How you doin'?", after which the show's theme begins. Drag controversy The Wendy Williams Show sparked a minor controversy in August 2009 when producers challenged a drag queen who was waiting to enter a taping. Performer Erickatoure Aviance, saying she wanted to "get dressed for Wendy because I thought she'd appreciate it", attended the August 12 taping wearing what Aviance described as a "black baby-doll dress, heels, tights, and standard makeup -- not even anything sparkly. It was very demure, especially for me." Aviance was approached outside the studio by a staff member who advised her that her outfit violated the show's policy against audience members wearing "costumes". Aviance was told she could attend the taping but was not allowed to engage in any of the show's audience participation segments. Aviance contends that the show's staff deliberately sat a tall man in front of her to further obscure her. Aviance's companion, singer and comedian Jonny McGovern, launched a protest via Facebook. Several days after news of the incident hit the blogosphere, Lonnie Burstein, executive vice president of programming and production for Debmar-Mercury, the company behind the program, issued an apology: Much of the success of The Wendy Williams Show is due to our incredibly diverse and colorful audience and we all agree that fashion is a true form of self expression. But in an attempt to explain and enforce our show’s dress code, I was not as sensitive as I could have been to Ericka, the LGBT community, or drag’s long history of being a target of discrimination. And for that, I sincerely apologize as it was never my intention to offend in any way. References External links * Wendy Williams on BET Category:2008 television series debuts Category:2000s American television series Category:American television talk shows Category:Black Entertainment Television shows Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Television series by Lionsgate Television Category:Television series by Fox Television Studios